Changes
by HouseCity101
Summary: Crossposted on AO3: Tokoyami wakes up in the dawn of November. He has prepared to go to sleep, but not before witnessing a mysterious person sleeping next to him in his own bed. And once he discovers who this person is, everything changes for either the better or the worse. What If ONE-SHOT! Rated T for minor stuff.


**Originally posted on 10/9/2018 on AO3**

 **It's based on an AU idea I've been scheming over on a Toko Discord server, so if you want to know the whole shabang, the link is on**

 **I hope you all like what you see :D!**

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly, causing Tokoyami to slowly slam the off button with his hand.

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, yawning a bit while peeking over to the time.

6:00 A.M.

The perfect time to make some breakfast.

He had been tasked in the role of making breakfast this morning along with Shouji and Mina. While he isn't necessarily the greatest cook in the world, he still is able to make a good amount of dishes. That time he and his girlfriend Tsuyu volunteered one time to make lunch and he almost blushed from all of the compliments he was given. Such an interesting time.

He wanted to at least get up from his bed, but it was so warm, he couldn't help but maybe go back for at least a few more minutes…

...Wait, why was it so warm?

He opened his eye for a moment.

Everything seemed fine, minus another head peeking out from the bedsheets. He then decided to close his eyes and at least have a moment to—hold on!

Opening his eyes once more, he slowly sat up, carefully watching over the strange head. Was that Tsuyu? Did he invited her over? But that can't be, since he never did last night. So was it a woman? Goodness, he might have been drunk by accident! No that's not it either! And he may be older now but he wasn't ready to do so!

Reaching over to the sheets in pure silence, he removed it form covering the head, revealing it to be a face of some man. He looked more like in some teenage or college years to be specific. And that hairstyle, spiky and yet has a bang from the right side of his face.

Who even was this person? How did he even came here in the first place? Maybe he thought it was his dorm room and entered here by accident? From the looks of it, he might be a stranger, or heaven above, possibly a villain…

Having no time for thoughts, the young corvid decided to pull out the rest of his sheets to fully examine the person.

And he immediately regretted that decision.

The man was completely naked.

On his bed.

"GAAH!" With a loud shrill, he quickly kicked the guy off his bed in a panic, causing the guy to scream and land on the floor in a thud.

The stranger soon started to groan and tried his best to get up, but was wobbling for a bit. Maybe from the drowsiness?

"Ugh, the hell just happened?" He murmured, back completely turned while revealing his bare butt in front of a scared Tokoyami. "Did you rolled off the bed again, Fumikage…?" He soon turned to the crow boy, who looked as if he seen a monster from his bed. "Huh? Why do you look like tha—"

He was soon interrupted by the corvid, who started to glare at him, trying not to stare at his own bottom. "W-who even are you!? How did you even get here!? A-and how in the _hell_ do you even know my name!?"

"Woah woah, calm down, birdbrain!" The stranger yelled in defense, his voice kind of high pitched and raspy, but it was so familiar. "Why are you so scared of me all of a sudden?"

"I am asking you as to wh..." Tokoyami stopped for a moment. "W-what a minute..."

Dark Shadow was supposed to be here right now, floating up from behind and at least attacking this guy or making a petty joke. But for some strange reason...he's not here.

Not on Toko's shoulder or even snickering from inside his head.

He wasn't there, as if he was in sleep mode or something.

The stranger meanwhile was getting confused.

Tokoyami wasn't supposed to be scared of him, he never was. So why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

"Jeez, I dunno why you actin' like this, Fumi! Anyway, I'm kinda gettin' hung..." He soon looked down on his feet, and then at his own hands, and then his own body. "...W…w-what…?"

The two slowly looked at each other, staring into oblivion. All of the questions in their own thoughts were instantly solved by what is happening before them.

"D…D-D...Dark Shadow…?" Tokoyami finally whispered.

"...F-Fumikage…?" The stranger whispered as well.

"I-It can't be..."

"...No freaking way..."

Once the two finally got the idea, they immediately started to scream.

But that had to be silenced once Tokoyami jumped off his bed and covered the stranger's mouth. He doesn't even want any, and he does mean, _any_ of his classmates to come in and witness what is happening. He needed to set this out first. Them jumping to conclusions would only make things worse.

He started to stare into his supposed quirk's new appearance. Once he removed his hand from his mouth, he made another scream, only for him to be silenced again.

"No no, wait stop!" He hushed him quietly. "Don't make any more noises."

He removed his hand once more as Dark Shadow breathed out, looking completely baffled by what is happening. "Is this really a dream!?" He sputtered.

"That is what I am trying to figure out myself." Tokoyami wondered.

Dark Shadow took a moment to look all over his new form. His arms, his legs, his hair, his own region. It was amazing, and yet, so confusing. He soon rushed to the bathroom to look himself in the mirror as a loud scream can be heard from the room. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Not so loud!" he shrieked at him. Lord knows that Izuku or another classmate from where he's staying would immediately come in at the wrong time.

He soon watched him come back, still amazed by what is happening...and yet, he is still naked. "This really isn't a dream!"

"N-no it's not, surprisingly..." Tokoyami murmured.

"Is it reaaally a dream!?"

"Not quite."

"How did this happen!?"

"I am not sure."

"Did that loony pink chick did something to me!?"

"That might be one possibility."

All Dark Shadow could do was look into his form and gain a new realization. He made a serious look, folding his arms for a bit. "...I'm a human." He stayed like this for a few seconds before he started to giggle and jump around in joy. He soon reached for the door before Tokoyami could stop him.

"Don't you even dare." He growled. The thought of his quirk running around the hallways in complete nudity would be simply embarrassing.

"This is awesome! I'm a human now!" Dark then gasped before making a rather cute grin, a few fangs being revealed. "That means I can do human stuff now!"

Tokoyami tried to speak up but his quirk interrupted him once he flopped onto the bed, making muffled noises from within the pillows. "I can feel!" He gripped on the bedsheets. "MMMNGH, so soft!"

He then got up and reached for Toko's bag and took out a half-eaten bag of potato chips and started to munch on them, moaning in pure joy over the load of flavors rushing into his new-formed mouth and tongue. "I can eat!"

He then zipped through the closet and put on one of his host's super big nightshirts. "I can wear clothes!" He then gasped again. "Wait a minute!"

The shadow demon opened the gothic blinds that covered the balcony doors and fully opened them before entering outside. There, the sun has fully entered the picture and he could only laugh in pure joy. "I CAN'T BE HARMED FROM THE SUN!" He then laughed in victory.

" _HEY! WHOEVER IS OUTSIDE, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"_

Tokoyami could only wince in fear. Of course that was Bakugo at the moment. "Okay, um, Dark Shadow, maybe settle down for a moment and try to think this through."

But that didn't stopped his quirk from being excited. He soon approached him, grasping onto his shoulders and putting his face close to his. "Fumi!"

"What is it?" Tokoyami is sure that he is not going to like this.

Dark Shadow grinned wider. "We have to tell everybody!"

And it was only going to get wild from here.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun, how will this continue now?**

 **Do you want me to continue this? I'm all in for it, but this might be a collab fic since I suck at almost everybody, except for the shadow boys, Tsu, Shouji, and maybe Jirou. If you like to help out, go ahead and ask! I'm all in for it!**

 **If I can get some real life stuff done, then I don't mind making this a thing. I mean it's a story where it has Toko and Dark as the mains, and yet, Dark Shadow is the actual protagonist. If there is another fic like this, then good. If not, then I'll make it happen!**


End file.
